Tiamatt's Nightmare
by Kokurai-chan
Summary: Tiamatt has a nightmare. Warning: Fluff and ooc Anko. Mentioned and thretened spanking. I might add the spanking that was mentioned. Might.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters in it. I own Tiamatt and that's it. 

Sorry if the beginning sucks. I've never been very good at starting stories and all. 

Tiamatt is 6 in this story.

Oh yeah. Anything with these things à( ) around them is what she's thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tiamatt's POV**

**I walked into my bedroom and laid down on my stomach. I was ticked off. It's not like it's my fault Me and Nami had stayed out late and got dirty! My mind traveled to what had happened earlier. Nami and I had gone to the park. Sis didn't mind, because I told her when I'd be back. We got really dirty, (Blame the dirt!) and let's just say Anko wasn't very happy. She gave me a bath, spanked me, (It wasn't very many, but it made me sore) and then sent me right to bed, which is were I am now. I rolled onto my side and then onto my back. I was tired as heck. I slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.**

**Her Dream**

_**I looked around the dark room. There were no windows in here, and there was no light. There was also no door. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face it was so dark. I wondered how I got into this room. I cautiously stepped forward, wondering if I could walk. I could, so that most likely meant that that there was a floor underneath this cloak of darkness.**_

_**I wandered in it for a while, trying to find my way out. Then all of a sudden I heard a door open, and a dim light turn on. I saw a young girl about my age walk out. She had a cloak over her so I couldn't see what she looked like. She walked in front of me, and raised her head and her cloak slowly fell of and I gasped in terror. In front of me was…me. It was me with a horrible evil grin and blood splattered all over my cloth, and my face. With eyes that were a malicious red, and blood dripping off her hands.**_

_**I stumbled backwards in fear and crashed into a mile of rather large jugs, and she giggled evilly "Now Now..Don't be afraid.. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk~…" She laughed evilly again, and I screamed in terror as she walked towards me with her bloody arm extended. I whimpered as I felt her hand wrap around my neck and I shivered as the blood dripped down my back. She tugged me backwards and I let out a high pitched wail as I crashed to the ground. She stood over me, grinning evilly "Why… You have such Pretty eyes.. I want them!" She shrieked and reached her hands out for my eyes. I screamed and tried to push her away, but she grinned, and placed her hands around my open eyes, her hands reaching in and then… nothing.**_

**End dream**

**I shot up in my bed, barely holding back a loud scream. I was soaked in sweat. I looked over at the small alarm clock on the stand next to my bed. It read 1:05 AM. I quickly placed my hands on my eyes, making sure they were there. I whimpered and started crying. It was times like this I wish that my sister wasn't a deep sleeper. I slowly got out of my bed, clutching my small white blanket, and started walking down the dark halls. It looked and seemed like I was in the dream again, and more tears came out of my eyes.**

**I reached my sister's room, and slowly opened the door. She was asleep on her bed, snoring slightly, and I walked over to the side of her bed, and shook her lightly "Sis…" I whispered to her "Sis…Wake up please…" she continued sleeping, and started sobbing, and she immediately woke up. She looked at me concerned "Tiamatt? What's wrong?" I sobbed harder and hugged her tightly, and she sat up, holding my close to her. "Sh…It's okay…what's wrong?" I shook my head, and clung to her tighter. She started stroking my hair. "Tiamatt…Did you have a nightmare?" **

**I nodded while whispering, "Yes…I-It was s-so horrible.." She hugged me tighter, and rubbed my back "What was it about? Can you tell me?" She asked me, and I hesitated for a moment, and then said, "I-I guess…There was a girl…and s-she looked e-exactly l-like me… A-and she was covered in blood, a-and she…she.." I started sobbing harder, (If that's possible…) Anko rubbed my back, and whispered into my ear, "It's okay Tiamatt. You can tell me." I looked down "S-she tried to take my eyes. S-she t-tried to p-pull them o-out…" She seemed to be a bit shocked, as she tensed up, but then sighed and grabbed my chin, and made me look at her. "Listen Tiamatt. That was Just a dream. That would never happen. Okay? I promise you."**

**I nodded and laid my head on her shoulder. She looked at me. "Now. You need a bath. Your completely soaked." She picked me up and carried me into the bathroom where she started running a bath for me. When it was filled up, I quickly took my cloth off and got in. She started to walk out, but I grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave. Please.." She looked back at me, and sat down by the bath tub. "Fine fine. I'll stay." I nodded and let go of her hand.**

**I sat in there for a while, and after an unknown amount of time, Anko spoke up. "Tiamatt, you should get out now. It's late, and we both need some more sleep." I nodded, and she got up and grabbed a towel from the stack. She started draining the water, pulled me out, and wrapped me in the towel. She then picked me up and walked into her room. She pulled out one of her shirts, and tossed it to me, and turned around. I dropped the towel onto the floor, and put the shirt on. It was a plain white shirt, that went down to my ankles. **

**She turned around again. "Well. Does that feel better?" I nodded and She walked up and picked me up again and placed me on her bed. She then walked into the bathroom, and walked out holding a hairbrush. She sat behind me, and started brushing my hair. I closed my eyes, and sighed happily. She continued brushing my hair. About 5 minutes later, she stopped. I turned around at looked at her.**

"**Sis..Anko…can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" She sighed. **

"**Fine. But you better not kick me or you'll be back in your bed." I nodded and laid under the covers of her bed. She got in as well, and laid next to me. She placed her hand on my head, and started stroking my hair. "You're so well behaved right now…why can't you be like this all the time?" I giggled. "Because I wouldn't be unique if I was like that now would I?" She shrugged her shoulders and patted my head "I guess your right. Now Go to sleep you brat." I glared at her, and pounced on her playfully. She looked at me sternly at me, cuffed me on the back of the head, and pushed me off of her. "Tiamatt, I'm serious. If you don't want a spanking right now, I would advise you stop." I sniffed sadly and nodded "Yes ma'm…I'm sorry…" She sighed and pushed me down so that I was laying down. "It's fine. Just go to sleep." I nodded and turned onto my side so that my back was facing her. "Okay…night sis.." I whispered. She patted my head again. "Good night." I slowly drifted back to sleep.**


End file.
